When your heart tells you what to do
by elenafordamon
Summary: A story about love, friendship and broken hearts.  A twilight fanfiction.


Four years later, the same thing again. Bella moves from Forks to start a new life in New York, go to college and meet new people.

New faces that she has never seen before and new experiences. She gets it hard to open up herself to others, to show feelings to others, afraid to get her heart broken as it was when she lived in Forks.

A fanfiction about love, drama, friendship and broken hearts.

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its characters.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1** _Arrival_

After the flight landed, I took a quick coffee before I went out among all people in search of Manhattan Avenue, and my new apartment. I found two other girls online who also is going to college at Columbia who wanted to rent with someone else to get a lower cost, and the apparment is really nice, not too big though. But the three of us has our own room and private space, that's the most important thing.

Trying to get a cab in New York wasn't as easy as I thought it would be and especially not outside JFK, so many people shouting and waving their hands to get the drivers attention. I tried the same, it was better than just standing there. Just when a taxi pulled up in front of me a tall young man with bronze colored hair opened the door.

"Excuse me!" I yelled trying to sound angry.

"What?" he said, this is my cab. "It pulled up for me."

"No mr it didn't, I've been trying to get one for too long now so it's mine!"  
"Well maybe we can share?" he looked me in the eyes, his eyes was like nothing else. Hazel.

"Eh..." I stammered.

"I'm on my way to the Upper East Side, and you?"

"I... I need to... to go to... to Manhattan Avenue." I stammered once again.

"Well I bet the driver will be happy to drive you there when he has left me off, isn't he?"

"Hm, yes yes of course." he murmured.

"You see, we can split the cost too, so just get in, it's a hard day to get a cab. I'm Edward Cullen." he said. Edward, it rolls nicely on the tongue when you pronounce it. Edward with the hazel eyes and bronze hair, his beauty made me speechless.

"I'm Isabella Swan and I guess it can not be that bad." he smiled when I said that, almost like he hoped for me to say yes. While we went to the appartment, that apparently was his he told me all kind of things, he wasn't the snobbish guy as I thought he was when I saw him outside the airport. His family lives here, but they moved from Louisiana when he was only seven years old because of his father's job who now worked as doctor at the Hospital for Special Surgery. He also lives with his mother and sister. His brother moved to Washington one year ago.

He likes poetry, books, Johnny Cash and old black and white movies.

Edward Masen Cullen. I have to see him again.

When I arrived to Manhattan Ave and met up with one of the girls, Rosalie. A blonde tall girl with the perfect body, I didn't feel like a woman when I met her. She look snobbish but she's very kind and we started talking about our selfs over a cup of coffee on our way to the appartment. She lived in Boston before, but moved here for college just like me, but we didn't have the same background, her father was the mayer, her mother owned a big clothing-line and her brother moved to New York to be a laywer. I can't compare my life with hers, she wears expensive brands and I wear clothes from the cheapest stores.

"Have you seen this room!" Rosalie shouted from the livingroom. "It's so bright and there's a brick wall in here!" I couldn't help laughing. "The kitchen isn't so big though..." I told her. "It's way smaller than I imagined."  
"Well, who cares we won't do much in there anyway. You know if we don't have classes together we won't eat breakfast at the same time and if we eat together we have the livingroom to eat in." She was really happy for this, I can't believe that she thinks that this appartment is something special when she's the mayer's daughter, maybe it's just because this is her own, something she has bought on her own.

"You're right about that Rosalie. Have you seen your bedroom yet?"

"No I've been to busy watching this room." she laughed.

"And..." she only managed to start the sentence before a short girl with short black hair came rushing into the apartment.

"Hi!" said the girl with a clear voice. "I'm Alice, Alice Cullen." Cullen, that's the bronzed haired handsome Edwards lastname too, no it can't be, she's his sister? "I'm the third girl who's going to share this appartment with you two I guess."  
"Oh hi." said Rosalie. "I'm Rosalie Hale and..."  
"I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella." I finished.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, and I think this is going to be so much fun! We can have girls night whenever we want, it's not so easy to have that with my brothers." she laughed.

"I have to agree with you, it feels I've been stuck with my brother for forever. And you Bella, do you have any siblings?" We haven't really come to the part where we get to know things about each other.

"No, I'm the only child. But my best friend Jacob is like a brother to me."

"Oh okay, I didn't think that girls had guys as their best friend."  
"What? Is there something wrong with it?"

"No of course not, just the fact you're not going to have Jacob as your best friend anymore." she said pointing at herself and Rosalie. Of course she meant that _they're_ going to be my new best friends.

"You're right Alice, but he's still one of my best." I laughed. "This is going to be four amazing years, together with you guys, I just know it even if I don't know you any further yet."  
"I know this is going to be great!" Rosalie and Alice agreed.


End file.
